What Happens Next
by luvme123
Summary: Based after the finale, in which Kyoya and Tamaki have a discussion. (Based off a personal headcannon where Tamaki's mom is actually dead.) Fluff, really. Maybe slight angst. Kyotama.


"I told my dad about K.O today," Kyoya says quietly, folding his jacket over a chair. Him and Tamaki were bringing their stuff back to the club room, and had decided to take a break. "He was surprised, to say the least, when he found out who the buyer of his company was."

"Kyoya."

"He was glad, though. The Sinclair family was about to buy us out and take over,"

"Kyoya."

"Though, you knew that, obviously; I told you when I was formulating my plan." Kyoya chuckles, a low, throaty chuckle.

_"Kyo-ya," _

"I'm surprised he didn't notice the extra money I put in my bank account leading up to the reveal- the girls here are _extremely_ good tippers- or the_ lack of_ when I bought the company. Really, it just proves that he doesn't pay attention to anything other than his company-"

"Kyoya-"

"But really, what did I expect?"

_"Kyoya Ootori, are you even listening to me?"_

"_Listening_? Of course, I'm just choosing not to reply. I always listen, something I wish_ you_ would do for once," Kyoya, who hadn't given Tamaki so much of a glance, snaps his head in Tamaki's direction, a defiant glare pointed the blond's direction. "Honestly, I'm finally speaking to you after that stunt you pulled, and you go on making excuses. _Seriously,_ Tamaki-"

"I messed up."

"What?" It was a surprising confession from Tamaki - the idiot always thought he was right, after all.

"I said, I messed up; please, it's hard enough saying it now, I don't want to have to repeat myself, Kyoya," Tamaki snaps, his face taking up a less-than-beautiful snarl. "I-I'm sorry for almost leaving with E'Claire," Tamaki's voice softens, as does his face.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to just me, Tamaki," Kyoya says, "It's the whole club. You really scared us back there. And one the twins got hurt for you-"

"I know, I know, and I will. I promise-" Tamaki's voice cracks, "I promise I will. But this is something I need to tell _you_. I know you were the most worried."

_"And Haruhi? Get that idiot back here."_

"And...And I know you won't treat me like a kid when I tell you this."

"Tell me? You already apologized, what do you need to tell me-"

"My mother is dead." The statement is so blunt, so under-dramatized, it's un Tamaki-like and Kyoya nearly gasps.

"What? No, that's impossible, m-my research-"

"Was wrong," Tamaki interrupts Kyoya, and that snarl is back, frown deep-set on his lips. "She died that year, the year I came here. That's why I came in the middle of the year. That's why I'm the heir to the Suoh family; because I needed a parental figure, not because my grandmother was worried about there being no heir. My father's a rather attractive guy for his age, he could still find a woman able to give him a son. He figured, though, why try? I'm here. So he quit trying and took me in.

"I would have told you the truth, but even when I first met you, I knew you weren't for being corrected, so I let you think what you did; it wasn't hurting anyone to pretend."

"Tamaki, I-"

"Let me speak, Kyoya," Tamaki's voice is soft, but stern, "I'm not done yet. I knew my mom was dead, but I still went after her? You know why?"

Kyoya shakes his head.

"Because I was in denial. Because I listened to your recollection of my mother and I almost believed it myself. I'm still trying to tell myself she's actually gone, to be honest. I miss her."

Kyoya takes a step forward from where he stood by the table and towards Tamaki, who was leaning against a cart full of glassware, and hugs him. He knows he should be tackling him to the ground, should be cursing Tamaki's name for worrying him and yelling at him for doing such stupid things, but he doesn't. Tamaki, from the way he flinches, and the sharp intake of air he takes, must have obviously thought the same way. This only makes Kyoya hug him tighter.

"You idiot," He mumbles into Tamaki's neck, where he'd shoved his face to cover his growing blush. He'd never hear the end of it, if the twins heard that he'd just done that. "You should have told me, I wouldn't have been mad."

"I didn't know that, though," Tamaki says. Kyoya could feel the tears falling from his eyes as they slid onto the bare skin of his neck. "I didn't know you wouldn't be mad, and I wanted to have a friend; I didn't have many in France, and you knew that. I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. I-it's ok..." Kyoya was crying now too, holding the other tighter. He pulls away from Tamaki, but makes sure he still has him in one arm as he presses a rough kiss to his lips. Tamaki gasps, surprised. "Just d-don't scare me like that ever again. Ok?"

"Y-yeah." Tamaki whispers. "I promise..."

"Good. And Tamaki?"

"...Yeah, Kyoya?"

"May we go back to our previous conversation? I'm rather tired of this...emotional stuff."

Tamaki chuckles, despite himself, and presses his own kiss chastely on Kyoya's forehead. "That sounds a lot like you." He pulls away from Kyoya and continues to put things away. "But sure. Oh, and thanks for not treating me like a kid..."

"Well, you aren't a kid."

"I guess you have a point..."

"Don't I always?"

Tamaki grins at Kyoya's cool, cocky smile. "I guess you do."

He smiles as his friend continues right where he'd left off, and listens contently.

"You won't tell anyone about this?" Tamaki whispers as they lock up the door.

He loves the way Kyoya grabs his hand with one of his own, the other sliding over his mouth like he was shutting a zipper. _Of course he wouldn't tell,_ Tamaki thinks fondly, savoring the warmth of Kyoya's hand, because he knows it'll be gone in a second, _That would involve people knowing he has emotions._


End file.
